stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Kirsten
Young Kirsten Clark appears in flashbacks as the main character's younger self on ABC Family's Stitchers. She often appears with Ed Clark, the man who raised Kirsten after her father abandoned her. She is portrayed by Kaylee Quinn. Biography Young Kirsten is the depiction of Kirsten Clark as a young child. She appears in flashbacks of the older character throughout the series when certain objects or events in Kirsten's life trigger old memories. She is only seen in flashbacks, but the memories usually correlate to a case Kirsten is working or while continuing her investigation into Ed Clark's murder. Physical Appearance Young Kirsten is a child of 8-10 years with blond hair. Series Season 1= A Stitch in Time Young Kirsten is first seen in the pilot watching her biological father get into a cab and walk out of her life. She has just lost her mother to a car accident and is being left in the care of a family friend, Ed Clark. The loss of her mother exacerbates her medical condition further isoloating Kirsten from her emotions and she shrugs off Ed's attempt at affection. All she wants is for her father to turn around one last time, but he never looks back. Friends in Low Places A reference to monsters being in the world causes Kirsten to remember when Ed Clark used to check for monsters under her bed. When he searches with a flashlight but fails to find any, Kirsten implores him to look again. Later Kirsten remembers Ed Clark trying to console Kirsten with the knowledge that there are no such thing as monster, but Kirsten cannot handle the emotional display and covers her ears. It is due to this flashback that Kirsten decides to remain in the Stitcher's program despite not being able to stitch into Ed's memories. Connection Finding an old cassette tape makes Kirsten remember when Ed Clark created a tape of himself reading bedtime stories for Kirsten for when Ed was away on business trips. Kirsten shows little interest in the tape and also rebuffs his attempt to give her a goodbye kiss on the forehead. After Ed leaves, young Kirsten picks up the tape and throws it in the garbage. The tape is later instrumental in locating a key left by Ed Clark for Kirsten. A Stitcher in the Rye An old floppy computer disk from a new case makes Kirsten remember playing games on Ed Clark's iMac computer. Ed wants to use the computer and tells Kirsten her time is up. Kirsten says she was told she had 5 minutes left, and due to her temporal dysplasia, she doesn't know what 5 minutes feels like. Ed responds by turning off the screen and stating that is what it is like. The memory spurs Kirsten to find old computer equipment of Ed's that has the ability to read the old disc and unlock its secrets-the algorithm that makes stitching possible. Finally Attending the service for Marta Rodriguez and seeing Cameron in pain causes Kirsten to remember to when Ed Clark took her to visit her mother's final resting place. Young Kirsten is unemotional and unresponsive when Ed tells her that she can touch her mother's picture whenever she wants. She instead walks away. Young Kirsten is also seen briefly when a machine is used to recover lost memories. She is seen floating in a tank of water with electrodes strapped to her head, indicating that she may have been instrumental in the testing of the stitcher's technology. She is seen one last time as Kirsten stands once again in front of her mother's wall marker, led there by the cassette tape left by Ed Clark. Future Tense Thinking about Liam's marriage proposal made Kirsten think back to when she was a little girl reading a bedtime story. She states she doesn't want to get married when she grows up. Ed Clark tells her that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, but there may come a time when she falls in love with someone and wants to marry them. She shuts down when he tries to comfort her. Full Stop After confiding to her friends about the key she found, Kirsten uses it to access a safety deposit box that contained the missing encyclopedia volume which hid a memory stick. It contained a video record of Kirsten's father using his young daughter to stitch into her mother's comatose body. Kirsten learns that her father's experiment is what caused her temporal dysplasia. Young Kirsten is seen one final time in Cameron's memory. She is painting her mother's nails while she lies in a coma at the hospital. A young Cameron, fresh out of heart surgery, comforts her about her mother. Appearances: 7/21 Season 1 : *A Stitch in Time - Due to seeing Ed Clark's Body *Friends in Low Places - Due to Maggie's references to monsters in the world *Connection - Due to an old cassette tape *A Stitcher in the Rye - Due to an old floppy disk *Finally - Due to visiting Marta's gravesite *Future Tense - Due to thinking about Liam's marriage proposal *Full Stop - Due to Stitching into Cameron's memory Season 2: TBD Trivia *In Season 2, onward Kaylee 's younger sister, Coco Quinn will be playing a younger version of Kirsten Clark. *We see her in the form of flashbacks, usually with Ed Clark. These scenes are usually tied to events happening in the present day. Gallery stitchers101_0229.jpg stitchers101_0231.jpg stitchers101_0234.jpg stitchers101_0235.jpg stitchers101_0236.jpg stitchers101_0239.jpg stitchers101_0240.jpg stitchers101_0243.jpg stitchers101_0244.jpg stitchers101_0245.jpg stitchers101_0253.jpg stitchers102_0670.jpg stitchers102_0671.jpg stitchers102_0672.jpg stitchers102_2168.jpg stitchers102_2169.jpg stitchers102_2170.jpg stitchers103_0576.jpg stitchers103_0577.jpg stitchers103_0578.jpg stitchers103_0579.jpg stitchers103_0580.jpg stitchers103_0581.jpg stitchers103_0584.jpg stitchers103_2135.jpg stitchers103_2136.jpg stitchers103_2137.jpg stitchers103_2138.jpg stitchers103_2139.jpg stitchers103_2140.jpg stitchers103_2143.jpg stitchers103_2144.jpg stitchers103_2145.jpg stitchers103_2146.jpg stitchers103_2147.jpg stitchers103_2150.jpg stitchers103_2151.jpg stitchers103_2152.jpg stitchers103_2153.jpg stitchers103_2154.jpg stitchers103_2155.jpg stitchers103_2156.jpg stitchers103_2157.jpg stitchers103_2158.jpg stitchers103_2159.jpg stitchers103_2160.jpg stitchers103_2164.jpg stitchers103_2165.jpg stitchers103_2166.jpg stitchers103_2168.jpg stitchers103_2169.jpg stitchers103_2170.jpg stitchers103_2171.jpg stitchers103_2172.jpg stitchers103_2173.jpg stitchers103_2174.jpg stitchers103_2175.jpg stitchers103_2178.jpg stitchers103_2181.jpg stitchers103_2182.jpg stitchers103_2183.jpg stitchers103_2184.jpg stitchers103_2185.jpg stitchers103_2186.jpg stitchers103_2187.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-115.jpg Stitchers1.05-116.jpg Stitchers1.05-117.jpg Stitchers1.05-119.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg Stitchers1.05-114.jpg 6.06-004.jpg 6.06-005.jpg 6.06-007.jpg 6.06-008.jpg 6.06-009.jpg 6.06-010.jpg 6.06-336.jpg 6.06m-033.jpg 6.06m-034.jpg 6.06m-035.jpg 6.06-356.jpg 6.06-442.jpg 6.06-444.jpg 1.09-239.jpg 1.09-241.jpg 1.09-243.jpg 1.09-245.jpg 1.10-156.jpg 1.10-160.jpg 1.10-162.jpg 1.10-163.jpg 1.10-266.jpg 1.10-393.jpg 1.10-395.jpg 1.10-396.jpg 1.10-397.jpg 1.10-402.jpg Promos: Kaylee Quinn on Stitchers Season 1 Category:Appears in Season 1 Category:Females Category:Flashback Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Recurring Characters